


О не принцессе

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [17]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: basically пересказ пред-сюжетной завязки муви!версии "Утэны", частично стилизация под способ повествования девочек-Теней





	О не принцессе

Вы знаете? Знаете?..  
Кто она, дева, что танцует на холмах около белой башни, среди полевых цветов?   
Дева с фиалковым взглядом, дева в платье, алом, как кровь. И сама она ступает по беспокойным травам без страха, и ни одна тварь земная не страшится ее. Говорит она со змеями и улитками, с пауками и обезьянами, с осьминогами и синицами. Листва в волосах у девы — венком; золотые браслеты звенят на руках и ногах.   
Но иначе пляшет она, когда наступает темное время года. Говорят: служит она грозной богине, и горе тому, кто положит глаз на деву-плясунью. Горе тому, кто посягнет на силу, спящую в ней — дар свыше.  
Не станет она никогда женою для мужа. Пускай даже приходится она сестрой принцу, владетелю высокого замка — никогда не сидеть ей вровень с любой другой из принцесс.  
Но нужно ли деве это?  
Плывет над холмами звон башенных колоколов. Плещут по ветру распущенные пряди, черные в синеву. Длится беспечный вечер, теплый, медовый.   
По белым камням старой дороги неслышно шагают смуглые босые ступни. Вскидывает дева голову, останавливаясь на миг, прислушиваясь.   
Розы — вокруг лица облаком: букетом. Закатным — или кровавым?  
«Принеси мне цветов, сестра».  
Так говорил деве нежным, пастельным утром ее брат — поглаживая ее по щеке, убирая за ухо непослушные волосы. Необузданные.   
Ничьи.  
«Принеси мне роз из одичавшего сада за городскими стенами. Я нарисую их».

***  
Вы слышите? Слышите?..  
Шелестят занавеси на распахнутом высоком окне. Трещат огоньки свечей в золотом канделябре. Покачиваются алые цветы в фарфоровых объятиях вазы.  
В комнате на самой вершине башни, под колокольным куполом.   
Блики звезд, блики пламени — на белых волосах принца, склонившегося над креслом. Рассыпаны волосы по обнаженной спине, размеренно движутся обнаженные бедра. Тс-с!..  
Но чьи это смуглые руки обнимают его спину? Чья голова откинута на обитую царственным пурпурным бархатом спинку?  
Уж не его сестры ли, танцовщицы, молчаливой и темной?  
Но почему эти тонкие руки так слабы сейчас, так безвольны? Почему не оставляют отметин ногти, выкрашенные темно-алым? Почему опущены веки, и не дрожат ресницы, словно у мертвой?  
Ведь ослушание, как известно, сладко.   
Вздох — и отстраняется брат.  
Без движения остается тело сестры — распахнутое, раскрытое.  
Кровь на ее шее и между ног — яркие пятна на фиолетово-темном: на фоне ночи, на фоне гардин.   
Произведение искусства.   
— Ах, сестра, — глаза брата, прекрасные глаза художника, светлы до прозрачности и печальны. — Как могла ты так поступить со мной? — Тонкие пальцы скользят по ее ключице, обводят сосок, пока тот не затвердеет — а затем безжалостно сжимают, комкают, точно лист с негодным наброском. — Ты виновата. Ты ведь нарочито не смотрела на меня, подчеркнуто избегала взгляда и жеста, когда другие девушки ходили за мной по пятам. Разве я слепой, чтобы не понять, что все это значит? Нет, нет... — шепчет он. — Ты так превосходно вздрагивала, стоило мне коснуться твоих волос. — Он заводит ей за ухо темную прядь, упавшую на глаза, с невозможной лаской. — Ты разжигала во мне это желание. Тебе ли не знать, что оно запретно? — Кривятся от боли — или презрения — губы. — Но как я мог устоять?   
Сестра медленно приоткрывает глаза.   
Красный огонек на видеомагнитофоне — откуда здесь, в замке, древнем и каменном, эта вещь?.. — ещё мигает.   
— Теперь же... Я опозорен. Опозорен навек.   
Пошатываясь, он подбегает к окну, сжимает тонкими пальцами подоконник. Запрокидывает голову; на лице — слезы.   
— Но и ты не уйдешь отсюда. Никогда.  
В его руке блестит нож.   
Его глаза — зеленые, как и у нее — потемнели и блестят точно так же.   
Одним прыжком оказывается он с ней рядом. И — слышите, слышите? — как ударяет узкое лезвие сверху вниз, как пробивает с хрустом мышцы и кость, как взрезает - от горла до живота?..   
Точно так же, как на картинах, стоящих в этой же комнате, за белым мертвенным занавесом. Но и об этом тоже — тсс!   
Но вновь поднимаются веки девы-танцовщицы, и бледнеет в темноте смуглая кожа ее брата-убийцы.   
Свистит неистовый ветер в дыре у нее в груди. Тоскует-поет по утекающей силе. Ведь кровь — кровь взывает к крови.  
Вы знаете?..  
Алые глаза у богини на черном лице.   
Алой дырой ее рот, полный белоснежных клыков.  
Алеет ее язык, с которого каплет кровь нечестивцев.  
Встает она с кресла. Пятится брат, преступник обетов, от нее все дальше и дальше.   
К окну, распахнутому в темную ночь.   
И рушится с криком — с башни и вниз. Насмерть.  
Вечность лежать ему под покровом алых, точно кровь, цветов. Вырастут стебли из его тела, расточат его душу, высосут корнями. Пока не вырастет единственный и чистый цветок: залогом спасения.   
Такова кара богини.   
Но скажут люди другое.  
Скажут: презрела заветы дева, исполнившись черной зависти: к счастью женскому, какого обязана была вовек не познать. Призвала силу, коей была не хозяйка, дабы скрыть следы преступления.   
(Ибо как могла она остаться обесчещенной — и посметь выжить?)  
Нет, о нет; ежели так — значит, сама виновна. Губительница, соблазнительница, развратная ведьма!..   
Вот что скажут люди о ней.  
Скажут: лежал мертвый принц на белых камнях площади, и ужас стыл на его прекрасном лице.  
Ибо ведьма-плясунья зачаровала его и умертвила, насытившись.  
И что дела им до того, как рыдала она, когда оставила ее божественная одержимость? Как раздирала себе ногтями лицо, вновь покрывая себя своей же кровью?   
Неумолим приговор.   
Лечь деве в могилу заживо. Виновной — рядом с тем, кого погубила.   
Не умрет она — где виданы смертные ведьмы? но силу дарованную сложит под спуд — ибо недостойна владеть ею.   
Пусть же явится тот герой, кто будет владеть ей самой взамен — воцарившись по праву: как брат ее, принц, мертвый властитель вечности.   
Ожидая — когда прибудет в замок гость (гостья!), в ком не будет веры общему приговору. Кто взглянет на шрам, проходящий насквозь, и без страха вложит тонкие пальцы в раскрытую рану. Кто пожелает не ее тела и не ее могущества — а чего-то еще.  
Только вот — дождется ли?  
Вы знаете?..


End file.
